Under the Meihua Tree
by masterctarl
Summary: One Shot, Shonen Ai. Liu Shan asks Jiang Wei for help in the palace garden. Jiang Wei/Liu Shan


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. It belongs to the ladies and gentlemen at Koei. Don't sue me.  
**

 **Note:** There is a weird lack of fanfiction for this pairing (which isn't even my favorite Liu Shan pair in DW). So I decided to cure that after having replayed a few late Shu levels in DW8. No one cares about sexuality in this version of Dynasty Warriors, because... come on, look at that game. You have people like Zhang He and almost no one blinks an eye. You can't convince me that they actually pay attention to sexuality. Also, this is really fluffy. Like, REALLY fluffy.

 **Under the Meihua Tree** =

There were important things that Jiang Wei was supposed to be doing. He had a meeting to attend with Zhuge Liang, battles to plan, strategies to write. And he had certainly been on his way there when he had decided to cut across the palace gardens to make better time. It was mid-January and a quite chilly out there. At least, until a gentle voice had called out to him.

"Jiang Wei," it said, as light as the air he inhaled when the words were spoken.

The young strategist took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He had to get ahold of himself. Liu Shan had that effect on him. He wasn't sure why, but warmth filled his heart and soul whenever he looked upon that calm, tranquil smile. When he was sure the redness that had crept into his face finally faded, he opened his eyes again and turned around. Sure enough, there it was. The emperor of Shu stood before him, lips curled delicately upwards. "My Lord," Jiang Wei bowed his respect. The young lord nodded in return. "What are you doing out here alone in the cold? Where is Xingcai?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, but can I ask your assistance?" Liu Shan asked, ignoring the questions he was presented. He gestured behind him. "It will take only a moment."

"I…" Jiang Wei looked from the raven-haired emperor back towards the direction he had been heading. "I am afraid I'm in a hurry, My Lord. Zhuge Liang is waiting for me."

Liu Shan's smile faded, eyes casting to the ground. "I see. I understand, I suppose I can find someone else. I just…" He hesitated in his next words.

The brunette strategist's heart clenched. As embarrassing as it was that Liu Shan's smile made him feel so warm, he still treasured it above all else. "What is the matter? You are rarely afraid to speak your mind."

The young emperor glanced back up at him. "It is simply… you are the only person I know who would not think less of me."

Jiang Wei's heart leapt into his throat at the words. He swallowed it back down, keeping his composure as best he could. "My Lord, whatever it is I'm sure no one would do so."

Liu Shan finally smiled again, but his eyes still showed sadness. "I suppose you are right. They honestly _couldn't_ think less of me than they already do. You are right, whatever you are doing is far more important than aiding my silly whim. Please, go ahead."

"My Lord, I…" Jiang Wei nearly kicked himself. How could the Chancellor be angry that he was late if his reason for it had made the young emperor happy? "I suppose I can spare a few minutes. I don't want you to have to search for someone else, and you shouldn't be out here alone."

Liu Shan's face lit up and Jiang Wei's heart soared again. "Thank you, Jiang Wei. I promise, it will not take long." He turned and walked towards the artificial islands.

The strategist followed, watching his Lord as they walked across the bridge. He had been a member of Shu for a year now, and yet he still couldn't quite figure their emperor out. He was always so calm, so peaceful. And yet there was an air of sadness around him at almost all times. He was kind and fair, with a gentle heart not meant for the ache of war. Others in their own kingdom would describe him as selfish and dimwitted. He didn't understand where they got that idea. If it wasn't for his selflessness, Jiang Wei would not have joined at all. Even Zhuge Liang, as much as he looked up to him, Jiang Wei knew that he recruited the younger strategist because he simply wanted to add his brainpower to his own. Zhao Yun had been at least sincere in his virtue in wanting to give Jiang Wei a chance. Xingcai didn't like him. He already knew that. She didn't trust him because of his former stubborn loyalty to the kingdom of Wei. She had displayed as much at her blunt and crass demeanor when they were trying to recruit him.

It wasn't until Liu Shan had stepped forward that he was even willing to consider their propositions. He didn't look down at him. He knelt down so that they were at an equal level. He _apologized_ simply for having distressed him with their plan. It wasn't insincere sympathy, either. While he didn't think their approach was wrong, he understood that didn't make it easier on Jiang Wei to have been so thoroughly tricked. His words, his voice, and most of all that beautiful smile. They caused his conflicted, angry heart to lift and untwist until it was light. He knew at that moment that he would do anything to keep that smile upon those soft lips.

"Here, Jiang Wei."

The strategist started out of his thoughts, not realizing Liu Shan had already stopped. He was standing under a _meihua_ tree. The beautiful pink petals were in full bloom during that time of year. Judging by how many blossoms it had there would be a grand harvest of plums from it in the summer.

The young emperor waited until Jiang Wei was standing beside him to point up. "There. Look."

The strategist followed his finger, looking confused. All he saw was blossoms. "I'm afraid I do not understand, My Lord."

"There, near the top. Do you see them?" In order to more accurately point out what he was indicating, Liu Shan stood close enough to Jiang Wei that their bodies pressed against each other. The brunette man almost jumped out of his skin at the contact. "They're different."

Jiang Wei swallowed the heat gathering in his face, leaning into the young emperor so he could see through the gap in the branches he was pointing to. He had to place a hand on Liu Shan's hip so they wouldn't lose balance from the awkward position. Finally he saw what he was pointing to. Near the top of the tree was a single, small end branch of white plum blossoms. "My Lord, do you wish me to retrieve those white blossoms?" he asked, making sure he understood.

"Yes. I've been passing by this tree for a week, watching them. I've decided I want them to keep in my room," Liu Shan nodded. "Everyone is so busy with the war that I've been afraid to ask anyone to help me. It does not help that they would think it silly. Xingcai would lecture me on wasting people's time with such things. But then I saw you coming out towards the garden and thought that if I could catch you…" The black haired emperor surprised him by leaning his head upon Jiang Wei's shoulder. He'd almost forgotten they were still pressed together. "Jiang Wei, you are the only person who still believes in me. Well, you and Zhao Yun."

"That is not true!" Jiang Wei exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around his emperor reassuringly. "I know that Xingcai cares deeply for you. And the Chancellor would not be supporting you at all if he did not think you a worthy Lord."

"What if one day that is no longer true," Liu Shan's voice was so quiet the brunette had to strain to hear him. "What if even their faith, or that of Zhao Yun, fails? I need to know that I will not be all alone." He leaned back just enough to look up at the strategist. His eyes glistened with tears. This threw Jiang Wei off, as he'd never seen Liu Shan actually _cry_ before. Though he always seemed sad, he still smiled through it all. Those closest to him had told Jiang Wei that he didn't even cry when his father had died. "I have become afraid, Jiang Wei. I am afraid of one day finding that I have been abandoned by everyone I thought I held dear." He reached up and touched the strategist's cheek with gentle fingers. "Please promise me that no matter what happens… no matter what anyone says… please don't ever let me be alone…"

Instead of responding, Jiang Wei found that he could no longer fight his deepest impulse. He closed the distance between their lips, kissing the young emperor. Liu Shan let out a small, surprised gasp, but he didn't pull away. Instead he placed the hand that wasn't on Jiang Wei's cheek upon his shoulder and leaned a bit upwards to deepen it. Those lips were just as soft upon his own as the smile that was always decorating them.

After a few moments the need for air forced them to part. The strategist stared at the red-tinted cheeks of his emperor, at a loss of words now that he had finally done that. It had been a year since the urge began growing inside of him. Being as Liu Shan was his Lord and emperor, someone he was supposed to serve and protect, he had resigned himself to the idea that he would never be able to act on it.

"May I take that as your promise, Jiang Wei?" the raven-haired man finally asked.

"Yes, My Lord," Jiang Wei replied, softly wiping Liu Shan's cheeks until they were clean of tears. "The truth is that I long since promised to myself that I would try to always make sure you're smiling. I don't want to ever see you cry again."

In response, Liu Shan's smile indeed returned. For once, what was reflected there wasn't sadness. "Thank you. It means more than you will ever know. Now, will you please retrieve my blossoms for me?"

"Oh," the strategist looked back up at the _meihua_ tree. He'd completely forgotten about it. "Well… it is indeed very high up. I suppose I could get my weapon and cut the branch down. However… if you don't mind me saying so, I think taking it down would be a bad idea."

"Would it?" Liu Shan looked at him in surprise.

"Well, yes. You're right; it's very different from the rest of the branches. The white petals look beautiful when compared to the rest of the pink ones. If you take them down, however, will they look as strange and unique if you have nothing else to compare them to? And if you close them away in a room, unseen and secret, then they will eventually wilt. But if you keep them on the tree, everyone can see them and admire them for being so different."

The emperor looked at the blossoms again, peeking through the gap in the branches, and then sighed in defeat. "You are correct. Though it became hard to tell if you were talking about the blossoms. I get the feeling you were making an analogy."

Jiang Wei laughed. "And this is why I don't understand how anyone can think you're not smart."

"I think it's less a case of me being smart, and more a case of you lacking subtlety," Liu Shan teased.

"Oh, that's cold, My Lord," the strategist joked back. "Though you never even let me get to the second part of my analogy." He leaned forward and whispered into Liu Shan's ear, "The part where I get to talk about the blossoms eventually baring delicious fruit, and me getting to have a taste."

"Jiang Wei!" the young emperor gasped, laughing. "I never would have thought you such a person!"

"My apologies, My Lord," Jiang Wei laughed as well. "But I am still a man."

"So I have noticed," Liu Shan sobered, leaning up and kissing his strategist upon the lips once more. "A great man, indeed."

()()()()()

Zhuge Liang couldn't believe he had to go looking for his pupil himself. Jiang Wei had never shown up for their strategy meeting, leaving him and his other subordinates to do all the work. This was a bit concerning, however, as he was almost never even late, let alone completely absent. Jiang Wei was incredibly punctual, lending to his reputation as one of their most dedicated new members.

He had gone to Jiang Wei's room first, to make sure he hadn't gotten caught up in some work. But no, the younger strategist wasn't there. And so his mentor checked the palace library, the studies, even the dining hall. Still he couldn't find hide nor hair of his elusive charge. Any servant who had seen Jiang Wei that day hadn't done so for a few hours. They all said that the last they had seen he was heading for the strategy room.

This was concerning. What could have happened to him?

Zhuge Liang had decided to check the training yard in case he was out there sparring with the warriors, as he was sometimes known to do. He was passing by the garden to get there when he heard a laugh from inside it. Strange, that had sounded like Liu Shan. The least strange thing was the fact that he should have been out in the training yard himself with Xingcai, as he often skipped his own weapon training. No, what was odd was that he hadn't heard Liu Shan laugh in earnest since Liu Bei had passed away. Those most he usually managed was a hollow, empty sound.

Walking around the palace garden edge until he could see one of the islands in the middle, he found his pupil. The younger strategist was sitting underneath a _meihua_ tree, whispering something into their young emperor's ear. Liu Shan laughed again, the sound ringing through the garden. He looked genuinely _happy_. That was something Zhuge Liang hadn't seen in years. And looking at the two of them together, he could immediately tell why. The way they sat, leaning against each other comfortably. The soft whispers and gentle touches. He'd known Jiang Wei loved Liu Shan. The older strategist hadn't been sure about the other way around, however.

In the many years he'd been Shu's strategist, he never could get a handle on reading the young emperor. His father, Liu Bei, had been far easier. He practically wore his emotions upon his sleeves, letting them control him. Liu Shan somehow ended up being the exact opposite. He was so withdrawn, keeping his face always that neutral smile. However, he didn't fight Zhuge Liang and his advisors and strategists. He didn't run his kingdom so much as watch a dozen other men do it for him. It was part of the reason people were losing faith in him.

Watching them like that, Zhuge Liang almost let them be. He could have just walked away, caught up with Jiang Wei later. However, he couldn't ignore the opportunity to talk to them together before they took their obviously blossoming relationship get any further. So he took to the bridge.

When he reached the middle island, he cleared his throat conspicuously.

"Oh! Chancellor!" Jiang Wei was the first to react. He tilted his head to the side. "Is there something you needed?"

"Well, I most certainly could have used my pupil earlier," the older strategist said.

"Earlier…?" the younger man gasped when he realized what he meant. "The meeting! Oh, no, I am so sorry!" He stood up, approaching quickly. "Lord Liu Shan and I sat down to talk for a few moments, and we must have lost track of time!"

"I would gather so," Zhuge Liang lifted an eyebrow at the apologizing young man.

"It was my fault," Liu Shan spoke up, joining them. It was hard to tell if his look of apology was genuine or not. "I asked for his help with something even though I knew he was in a hurry. One thing led to another, and…" He trailed off, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed.

"And what would that 'another' be?" Zhuge Liang asked. The smile that played on his lips told them that he already knew, though. When neither answered, he turned serious. "You two do realize there will be consequences for being in a relationship. Jiang Wei, you will be scrutinized heavily. Many people still don't completely trust you after you transferred from Wei. It will also lay question upon your judgement, Lord Liu Shan. You will not produce an heir, which will cause people to question what it means for the throne. There are many complications that will come alongside this decision. So I want you to think long and hard over whether or not you really feel what you think you do."

"Chancellor, I've been thinking of this for a _year_. If I'm not sure by now, then I would have questioned it myself," Jiang Wei said, looking determined. "I simply did not act upon it because I thought… I didn't think that Our Lord had feelings for me."

"And does he?" Zhuge Liang turned his attention on the young emperor.

Liu Shan looked from Zhuge Liang to Jiang Wei and back. "I wasn't sure until a few hours ago. But now that we've been sitting, talking, just… being together. I do know."

"And you are both absolutely certain. Very well," Zhuge Liang nodded. "You are both grown men. And you, Lord Liu Shan, are my emperor. I cannot tell you what to do, but I can give my opinion and advice. I also cannot control the consequences of your relationship, but I can at least help curb public opinion from getting out of control. Give me a few days to organize things, if you will please. Just try not to let the fact that you are entering into a relationship get out until then."

"Chancellor…" Jiang Wei smiled gratefully, looking relieved. "We'll do our best."

"I've always trusted your judgement, Zhuge Liang," Liu Shan agreed. "We will keep things quiet until you tell us it is safe. We weren't exactly planning on making a public kingdom announcement, mind you."

"Yes, that would be bad," the older strategist chuckled. "Until then, however, I do need to steal my pupil from you. Since he missed the meeting, I have to review it with him."

"Oh, right," Jiang Wei looked sheepish. He turned to Liu Shan. "Send me a message if you need anything from me. Even if it's simply my company, _meihua_." He took the young emperor's hands into his, kissing the backs of them.

"Of course," Liu Shan replied, smiling at the tender gesture. "Do not let me hold you any longer."

Jiang Wei bowed low, as did Zhuge Liang, and they left.

" _Meihua_?" Zhuge Liang asked curiously. "You have been together less than a day and already you have taken to calling him a pretty nickname."

"Is that… inappropriate?" Jiang Wei could feel his face burning up.

The older strategist laughed. "Not at all. Once you settle into your relationship it will become second nature. It simply happened far quickly than I would have expected. I will simply say to be careful. Those who are opposed to Lord Liu Shan will use you against him. Be prepared for that."

"I know, Chancellor. Thank you for supporting us."

"Of course. When Lord Liu Bei married Lady Sun Shangxiang it wasn't just a marriage of convenience. We knew love was blooming between them. I will not stand in the way of such things." After a moment Zhuge Liang added. "Lady Xingcai and Zhao Yun, however. Good luck with those two."

Jiang Wei swallowed hard. He'd forgotten about them.

Maybe it was best if Liu Shan handled explaining it to them. He wanted to live long enough to see those summer plums.


End file.
